The Magisterium by LaReinaOmnia
by lareinaOmnia
Summary: Superado su primer año en el Magisterium, Call tiene sus dudas sobre qué hacer a continuación. Quiere ser fiel a su padre y a sus amigos, pero el asesinato de Drew ha abierto una caja de Pandora que no puede cerrar solo. Este Fanfic está dedicado a aquellos a los que la magia en los libros originales les ha sabido a poco.
1. Prólogo

Apenas había salido el sol cuando Call abrió los ojos. Por un momento el blanco del techo lo desorientó, porque hacía un instante había creído que estaba entre las paredes carcomidas de la antigua bolera, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa, y el latido de su corazón, que parecía el rugido de un caballo desenfrenado, se ralentizó.

La familiaridad de sus posters de Iron Maiden y su desordenada habitación lo devolvió a la realidad: se encontraba en su pequeño pueblo de Carolina del Norte, pasando unas vacaciones monótonas con su padre, Alastair Hunt.

Call se frotó los ojos y se irguió. Sudores fríos le recorrían el cuerpo como regueros de arrepentimiento, como el doloroso recuerdo de las consecuencias de sus actos. Cada vez que parpadeaba podía ver la palidez en el rostro de Drew al verse consumido por aquel elemental; un elemental del caos que había quitado una vida en su nombre. Muchas veces había intentado sentirse mejor pensando que no había sido él, que el elemental del caos había actuado por su propia cuenta, pero cada día que pasaba estaba más seguro de que la orden había sido suya, de aquel arrebato de ira que sintió cuando Estrago salió herido. Al fin y al cabo, el Enemigo de la Muerte nunca habría dudado al matar a alguien, ¿verdad?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el jardín trasero, para dejar salir a Estrago, Call meditaba. El recuerdo estaba especialmente vívido: un homicidio del que, por si fuera poco, no podía hablar a nadie. Porque eso habría hecho surgir más preguntas, cosas que Call no podía (o, mejor dicho, no quería) contestar.

Sin embargo, el miedo a ser encerrado de por vida, o quizás ejecutado, no era nada comparado con el miedo que Call sentía al pensar que su padre, o sus amigos, lo mirasen como se veía él en ese momento: como un monstruo.

Mientras bajaba a la cocina y le abría la puerta del jardín a Estrago, paro que saliera a hacer sus necesidades, Call meditaba. El recuerdo estaba especialmente vívido aquel día, a pesar de que ya habían pasado casi dos meses.

—¡Buenos días, Call! —saludó Alastair, que era un madrugador empedernido—. He hecho huevos, ¿quieres algunos?

Alastair vestía un mandil amarillo y jugueteaba con una espátula que parecía recién estrenada, a pesar de haberla comprado antes de la Prueba de Hierro. Olía a quemado, y los numerosos intentos de su padre de cocinar unos huevos decentes descansaban ahora en el tazón de Estrago. La cocina nunca había sido su fuerte, pero Call aceptó los huevos y tomó asiento.

Notó lo contento que se veía su padre. Tenía a su hijo en casa, fuera de los túneles del Magisterium, y ya se había recuperado del susto que le provocó que Call trajera a un caotizado como mascota (que, por cierto, ya estaba comenzando a crecer a un ritmo anormal).

Mientras los huevos se hacían, ambos estuvieron charlando. Tenían planes. Iban a ir al cine y al mercadillo de Raleigh, en busca de piezas para el Rolls-Royce. Alastair hasta se había comprometido a adaptar uno de los asientos traseros para que Estrago pudiera acompañarlos en el viaje, tal vez como incentivo para Call porque sabía cuánto detestaba esos mercadillos.

En resumen, Alastair se reía tanto que Call no quería sacarlo de su burbuja, pero decidió que no podía esperar más. Cuando le dijo que los Rajavi lo habían invitado a su mansión para pasar unos días, casi se le cae la sartén al suelo.

—Te prometo que haremos todo eso que planeamos —suplicó Call—. Pero también tango ganas de ver a mis amigos, papá. Por favor —puso ojos de cachorro.

—Pero no vas a volver al Magisterium, ¿verdad? —preguntó Alastair. Le temblaba la voz. En realidad, aún no lo habían hablado, pero recordaba el episodio de la Prueba y sabía que, si Call decidía volver, lo más probable era que él no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió Call, con total honestidad—. Pero si no lo hago, debería despedirme de Aaron y Tamara, ¿no?

Tal vez porque Call jamás había tenido amigos, o quizás porque su padre no quería llevarle la contraria en ese asunto, Alastair accedió a regañadientes. Aquella misma noche Call hizo las maletas, bajo la triste mirada de su padre que, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía dirigir su mirada al más allá, en absoluto silencio.

A la mañana siguiente una limusina aparcó delante de la casas de los Hunt. Era negra, y tan larga como un camión, como si estuviera hecha para llevar a un equipo entero de fútbol americano.

—Los Rajavi no se hacen de rogar —comentó Alastair con expresión de difunto.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda su hijo en señal de despedida —Alastair no era muy cariñoso—, y le deseó buena suerte y un breve «cuídate» que parecía ocultar significados profundos.

—No voy a la guerra, papá —bromeó Call—. Además, la casa de los Rajavi no es como el Magisterium; tiene wifi. Así que te llamará por la noche, ¿vale?

Alastair le revolvió el pelo y sonrió con sorna. Cuando Call se acercó a la limusina, un chófer pálido como un muerto y con la gorra calada hasta la nariz lo ayudó con el equipaje. Tras despedirse una última vez de su padre desde la distancia, él y Estrago entraron en la limusina, que arrancó de inmediato.

Por dentro el autocar era aún más espaciosa de lo que parecía: tenía dos filas de asientos enfrentados, y estaba equipada con un minibar que había sido especialmente llenado para él.

Mientras abría una lata de zumo de granadina, Call sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento: ese también era la bebida favorita de Tamara.

—¿Estás seguro de que ese caotizado sabe conducir? —preguntó, señalando al chófer con recelo.

—No te preocupes, el trayecto es breve —le contestó el Maestro Joseph, con expresión indiferente.

No intercambiaron más frases durante el viaje. Call se limitó a jugar con Estrago, que estaba visiblemente inquieto, y a darle dedo de queso.


	2. Capítulo 1

Tras más de dos horas de tedioso silencio, la limusina finalmente se detuvo al borde de un lago neblinoso. Call tuvo que abrigarse porque el frío hacía que se le helara la nariz, aunque el Maestro Joseph apenas parecía notarlo. En su lugar, alzó el cayado hacia las aguas mientras el chófer caotizado cogía el equipaje de Call, y de repente la superficie ondulante se heló formando un puente que de adentraba en la espesa niebla. Joseph comenzó a caminar, y Call no tuvo más remedio que seguirle.

A medida que avanzaban sus sentidos se volvieron inútiles: su vista solo lograba captar nubes y su oído apenas podía percibir sus propios pasos. Call se aferró a la correa de Estrago, que parecía orientarse mejor que él, hasta que la bruma fue disipándose.

Ante sus ojos apareció, como por arte de magia, un cielo despejado y un islote paradisíaco. Cal se detuvo por un momento para entrar en calor, pero entonces el caotizado, que no se esperaba que dejase de caminar súbitamente, chocó con él y lo devolvió al mundo real. A Call le pareció oír un seco «disculpa» salir de su boca, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea, porque los caotizados no hablaban. Eso era ridículo.

Call tuvo que trotar para alcanzar a Joseph, y pudo ver la imponente mansión que se erguía en el centro del islote: era un gran caserón de piedra amarilla, con torres como las de un castillo. Se fijó en que las ventanas de la planta baja y las del primer piso habían sido abarrotadas para la ocasión, y que una multitud de caotizados andaba de aquí para allá provistos de utensilios de jardinería que probablemente no sabían ni usar. Era muestra de la poca confianza que Joseph y Call se profesaban mutuamente. Sin embargo, el chico no podía quitarse de la cabeza el pensamiento de que aquello cada vez se parecía más a una cárcel.

Bajo un enorme pórtico los esperaban dos personas: un joven y una mujer adulta. Call casi tropezó al reconocer a ambos. Intentó que no se le notara, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa de Alex Strike, su sorpresa era muy evidente.

—Bienvenido a casa, Constantine —dijo Anastasia Tarquin.

El ayudante predilecto de Rufus y su madrastra tenían reacciones opuestas: ella estaba eufórica, pero él parecía receloso. Con el pelo engominado y sin el uniforme del Magisterium, no quedaba ni rastro del alumno popular y amable que proyectaba películas en la Galería. Al contrario, Call sintió en sus entrañas la misma sensación que había experimentado al descubrir que Drew era un traidor: una máscara que se hacía pedazos y la maldad tras sus pupilas. De hecho, su rubia cabellera y su expresión de superioridad no distaban mucho de las descripciones que los adultos solían hacer de Constantine Madden.

El solo pensamiento le dio a Call escalofríos y, pasada la impresión inicial, trató de sentirse traicionado, pero no fue capaz. Para Aaron y Tamara, Alex era un héroe; sin embargo, no estaba en la naturaleza de Call admirar a nadie. Al contrario, el único sentimiento que profesaba hacia él era una absoluta indiferencia. Tal vez por eso la emoción predominante en ese momento fue la preocupación. Contando a Anastasia, ya eran tres los magos que el ejército del Enemigo había conseguido integrar entre las filas del Magisterium. ¿Quién sabe cuántos más podría haber?

—La mansión te encantará —dijo Joseph—, tiene de todo. No te faltará ningún capricho; siempre que colabores, claro.

—Ambos dejamos muy claros los términos de nuestro acuerdo —intervino Call, tratando de sonar más confiado de lo que realmente estaba—. Seré tu conejillo de indias por una semana a cambio de que no vuelvas a poner en peligro ningún mago.

—Y cumpliré con mi parte, por supuesto —De alguna forma, las palabras de Joseph sonaban engañosas—. Solo estoy interesado en progresar en el estudio del caos, mi interés es puramente científico. La Asamblea fue la que nos obligó a entrar en guerra, por su miedo a perder el control que ejercen sobre la sociedad mágica. Pero puedes bajar la guardia, porque aquí estás a salvo de esos monstruos.

Nadie dijo nada más, aunque Call tuvo que contener muchos insultos peores que «monstruos». Mientras miraba los barrotes, comenzó a replantearse sus decisiones. A pesar de que ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás, seguía meditando sus motivos. Le había dicho a Joseph que lo hacía para proteger a sus amigos, pero eso no era del todo cierto; había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que no tenía otro remedio, de que el ejército del Enemigo iría a por el tarde o temprano, pero tampoco estaba seguro de eso; se había planteado, aunque procuraba no pensar mucho en ello, que deseaba el poder que ofrecía Constantine, pero la sola idea le hacía sentir terror.

En el fondo era consciente de que se había movido por un mero impulso, un sexto sentido temerario que siempre le había hecho tomar las decisiones más estúpidas, las que acababan peor. Por muchas vueltas que le daba, aquella era la respuesta más verosímil, pero que no hacía callar su nerviosismo.

El fuerte golpe del portalón cerrándose, una vez estuvieron todos dentro, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se encontraban en un vestíbulo amplio que le recordaba vagamente a un palacio: había una escalinata principal justo en frente de ellos, y dos pasillos opuestos que se adentraban en un laberinto de puertas. La decoración era abigarrada pero práctica, con armas y artefactos mágicos expuestos a la vista del público, como para demostrar el poder del anfitrión sobre sus invitados. Típico de Constantine Madden, pensó Call.

De repente su vista fue atraída por un objeto en particular. Encima de la escalinata estaba colgada un escalofriante rostro: la máscara de plata que Constantine utilizaba para cubrir sus quemaduras, y que Joseph aprovechó para hacerse pasar por él y pactar la tregua con la Asamblea.

—Es guay, ¿verdad? —comentó Alex con admiración, al darse cuenta de qué estaba mirando Call.

—Es horrible —contestó él, y el rostro de Alex se deformó en una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación—. ¿Quién querría llevar algo como eso a la batalla? No te deja ver tus propias manos, no podrías lanzar ningún hechizo.

—El objetivo de la máscara era hacer pensar a los magos que siempre era Madden quien se ocultaba detrás —aclaró Joseph—, cuando muchas veces el verdadero Enemigo de la Muerte se encontraba muy lejos, haciendo experimentos, recogiendo datos…

—O matando a niños y ancianos —repuso Call.

Joseph le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Ese solo fue el desafortunado precio del progreso. La guerra acabó gracias al sacrificio de Madden. Sobreviviste, y eso es lo que importa.

Al ver que la situación se estaba poniendo algo tensa, Anastasia intervino para calmar los ánimos.

—Alex, ¿por qué no llevas a Call a su habitación? Que se acomode de nuevo en su casa. Hace mucho tiempo que no viene, y puede que encuentre las cosas un poco diferentes.

Alex obedeció sin rechistar y ascendió la escalinata, mientras los adultos se marchaban por uno de los pasillos laterales. Call supuso que tenía que seguirlo a él, así que, junto a Estrago, subió también, sin perder de vita al caotizado que llevaba su equipaje. En cuanto Alex lo vio llegar dobló la esquina y aceleró el paso, a pesar de que sabía los problemas que a Call le daba su pierna. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando viéndolo sufrir.

Finalmente, Alex se detuvo ante la puerta más grande y rocambolesca de la casa: su doble hoja ocupaba una pared entera, y tenía un relieve de hiedras y espinas como el que Call tenía dibujado en la libreta que utilizaba para las clases teóricas sobre magia. La coincidencia le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Call se acercaba a Alex lo más lentamente que podía cuando escuchó un susurró y paró. El murmullo no parecía coherente, pero reconoció la voz de inmediato y se le heló la sangre.

Miró a su derecha. Había otra habitación. Como en trance, empujó la puerta con las yemas de los dedos y las bisagras cedieron en silencio; un solo vistazo fue suficiente para asustarlo de por vida. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con fotos de hípica, posters y medallas. En las estanterías había trofeos y fotos del chico que yacía en la cama con aspecto cadavérico: Drew.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —espetó Alex, salido de la nada, mientras cerraba la habitación dando un portazo—. ¿Cómo la has abierto? ¿Qué has visto?

Call no dio una respuesta, en parte porque aún estaba en shock y en parte porque no esperaba ver a Alex tan acalorado. Su silencio pareció descomponerlo aún más, porque miraba a Call con los ojos inyectados en sangre y los puños apretados. Dudó, hizo ademán de dejarlo pasar, pero entonces estalló:

—No pienses que tienes privilegios. No pasaremos por alto que hayas asesinado —recalcó esta palabra— a un miembro de nuestra familia. Queremos a Constantine, no a ti. Será mejor que lo recuerdes.

—¿Eso es por lo que estás aquí? —preguntó Call, en un súbito arrebato de valentía—. ¿Por la falsa concepción de familia que tienes sobre Anastasia? ¿Joseph os ha prometido a ambos revivir a tu padre? ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Está llenando vuestras mentes con estupideces! ¡No es posible revivir a la gente!

—Tú no sabes nada —terció Alex, rabioso, dirigiéndose a la puerta de hiedras.

Por una vez, Call sintió pena por él. Lo había escuchado muchas veces: los seguidores del Enemigo habían sido atraídos por sus promesas de vida eterna e inmortalidad, y seguramente Joseph seguía captando adeptos de la misma manera, especialmente aprovechando que muy pocos sabían que Constantine estaba muerto.

—Vamos —apremió Alex, y entró en el dormitorio.

Call lo siguió con intención de continuar la conversación, pero cuando atravesó el umbral se quedó sin palabras. Se vio transportado de repente a un mundo helenístico: lo rodeaban columnatas de mármol, una cama adoselada y decenas, puede que cientos, de libros antiguos en estanterías talladas en piedra.

Call pasó una mano por sus lomos. No podía evitar sentir cierta afinidad por los gustos de Constantine: eran excéntricos, como los suyos, aunque no dejaban de ser extraños. Siempre había querido una cama adoselada.

—¿Dónde dejó el equipaje, amo? —soltó el caotizado, y Call pegó un salto—. ¿Quiere que le ayude a guardar la ropa en el armario?

—Sí, claro, si no te importa... —titubeó Call.

Jamás hubiera pensado que los caotizados pudieran hablar con tanta soltura, así que se había sorprendido. Miró a Estrago, que iba de un lado a otro olisqueando la habitación. Era un perro muy listo, pero no creía que tuviera el don de la oratoria.

—¿Si no me importa qué? —preguntó Alex, que ya se estaba yendo.

—Hablaba con él, no contigo —contestó Call, señalando al caotizado.

Alex parpadeó, confuso.

—Los caotizados no hablan —dijo, alzando una ceja—. Solo gruñen.

Call miró al caotizado, que colocaba su ropa en un armario de madera con mucho esmero.

—¿Algún problema, amo? —quiso saber el caotizado.

—¿En serio no has oído eso? —Call sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, pero había escuchado alto y claro sus palabras.

—Estás chiflado —soltó Alex, y acto seguido se marchó dando un portazo.

Entonces Call se qudó solo en un dormitorio ajeno, con un lobo caotizado que no sabía hablar y un muerto que, aunque sí lo hacía, no tenía nada que decir.


	3. Capítulo 2

La mansión de Madden estaba organizada como un castillo medieval. Las estancias de los que la habitaban y las del servicio estaban en áreas separadas. Para llegar a la cocina desde el pasillo superior, por ejemplo, había que recorrer las galerías subterráneas y las mazmorras, frías y llenas de arañas. Alex recorrió el trayecto a pasos agigantadas, sus pisadas resonando en los corredores.

En las cocinas, grandes como para servir a una centena de comensales, el Maestro Joseph aullaba órdenes a tres caotizados que cortaban, pelaban y asaban verduras y patas de pollo. Cuando Alex llegó, casi sin aliento, Joseph le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de darle permiso para hablar.

—Puede oírlos. Puede oír a los caotizados —dijo Alex con estupor, consiguiendo la atención completa de Joseph.

—Eso es imposible —replicó él—. Aún no ha despertado el caos.

—Pues parece que nos equivocamos.

Joseph se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba abstraerse para meditar en un asunto complicado. Los caotizados, viendo que no recibían ninguna orden, se quedaron con los pucheros en el aire sin saber qué hacer.

—Tal vez… —comenzó a decir Joseph—. Tal vez nunca fue necesario que despertase su magia. Quizás su alma no se reinició del todo cuando cambió de recipiente.

—¿Y eso que significa? —quiso saber Alex—. ¿Deberíamos alegrarnos?

—No, no aún. Sería realmente malo que Call llegara a controlar su poder antes de recuperar sus recuerdos. Es una situación que debemos evitar a toda costa.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Nosotros, nada. Busca a Anastasia y cuéntale lo que me has dicho a mí. Ella lo entenderá; ahora mismo es nuestra mejor baza.

Alex asintió y se adentró en las mazmorras laberínticas. El Maestro Joseph lo vio marchar, mientras reorganizaba sus planes mentalmente. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a los caotizados como estatuas y la menestra quemándose, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y pensó que, tras el regreso de Constantine, podría intentar imbuirles la inteligencia de la que carecían.

* * *

Después de media hora encerrado en el mismo cubículo, el dormitorio se hacía cada vez más pequeño. El chófer-caotizado se había ido hacía tiempo, y Estrago, por otra parte, había acabado de olisquear la habitación y ahora descansaba sobre la cama, tan aburrido como su amo.

¿Acaso no había nada divertido que hacer en aquella casa? A Call se le ocurrió ir a dar un paseo, pero a lo mejor al Maestro Joseph no le haría ninguna gracia. También contenía las ganas de llamar a su padre, pero sabía que si lo hacía antes de tiempo se preocuparía.

De repente alguien accionó el pomo de la puerta de hiedras. Call se irguió, esperando que fuera Joseph, pero quien entró en el dormitorio era una mujer alta de ojos verdes: Anastasia Tarquin.

Cuando la vio, Call se puso rígido como una estatua. Solo sabía de ella lo que le había dicho Tamara: que era la madrastra de Alex y una importante Asambleísta, cuya opinión respetaban hasta el Maestro Rufus. Iba a preguntarle, con cierto tono de reproche, a quién le había prometido revivir Joseph para ponerla de su parte cuando Anastasia se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como si fuera un oso de peluche.

—¡Con! —exclamó, ante el estupor de Call—. No tienes ni idea de cuánto te he echado de menos. Todos estos años me vi obligada a esperar, a esperar hasta que estuvieras preparado, pero ahora… —Lo soltó. Call no entendía de qué estaba hablando—. Ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, no me arrepiento de nada.

Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño la mañana de Navidad. Parecía tan segura de que estaba mirando a Constantine que a Call le dio escalofríos. Con un movimiento brusco se libró de sus brazos y se apartó de ella, manteniendo las distancias.

Anastasia pareció sorprenderse, pero luego su expresión se suavizó y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Los siento, me he emocionado demasiado. Olvidé que no tienes recuerdos; al menos aún —La aclaración sonó muy sospechosa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Call—. ¿Y por qué estás con Joseph?

Anastasia frunció el ceño.

—El Maestro Joseph, querrás decir —le corrigió—. Y ya sabes quién soy. Muy en el fondo, lo sabes.

Call negó con la cabeza, rotundo. El rostro de Anastasia no le evocaba ningún recuerdo. De hecho, sería preocupante si lo hiciera.

—Eres la madre de Alex —dijo—, y una Asambleísta. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Joseph te chantajea? ¿Es eso?

Anastasia no se inmutó.

—Soy una madre, sí, pero no la de Alex. Y tampoco hago esto por Joseph. Lo hago por ti, Con —Intentó acercarse, pero Call retrocedió, precavido—. Soy tu madre. La tuya y la de Jericho. Sé que ahora no lo ves, pero siempre he estado velando por tu seguridad, incluso desde antes de la Masacre Fría. Así que, aunque ahora te resistas, pronto te darás cuenta de que…

—Eso es imposible —la interrumpió Call, abrumado por la cantidad de información que la acababa de proporcionar—. Tienes la misma edad que mi padre —argumentó.

—Alastair eligió envejecer como un humano al decidir no usar la magia —explicó ella, como si fuera una obviedad—. Pero los magos, cuando aceptan la plenitud de sus poderes, son recompensados con una longevidad mayor que la de cualquier criatura. ¿Cuántos años crees que tiene Rufus?

Call caviló en esa cuestión. No quería admitirlo, pero Anastasia tenía razón. Rufus les había enseñado tanto a su padre como a él, y aún brincaba como un adolescente.

—Aun así… —repuso. Que Anastasia Tarquin fuera la madre del Enemigo de la Muerte le resultaba difícil de aceptar.

—Te lo probaré —dijo ella.

—Lo dudo mucho —musitó Call, pero Anastasia no lo oyó.

—Acompáñame —le pidió, y él lo hizo, aunque solo fuese por curiosidad y por huir del aburrimiento—. Pero el lobo se queda.

Estrago obedeció a regañadientes, y se pusieron en marcha.

Atravesaron en corredor de punta a punta, pasando al lado de la puerta de Drew, que Call no pudo evitar mirar de reojo. Luego bajaron por unas escaleras laterales (no las que había recorrido con Alex), hasta llegar a un pasillo amplio y lujoso. La moqueta era de un rojo carmesí que parecía sangre, y los muebles estaban tenuemente iluminados por candelabros de plata que se encendían y apagaban a su paso.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Call.

—Mi pequeña máquina del tiempo —contestó Anastasia, mientras se dirigía a un gran cuadro colgado de la pared.

Cuando los candelabros lo iluminaron Call pudo ver que mostraba a una familia muy normal de magos: una pareja joven con dos niños mellizos: los Madden.

A Call le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—Tú eras el más inteligente de los dos —comentó Anastasia, mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos a un Constantine de apenas cinco años—. Jericho era mucho más travieso. Vivíamos en el campo, así que los días de sol en los que tu padre se encerraba en su despacho para trabajar solía usar sus libros para escaparse de casa por la ventana e ir a jugar al bosque. Nunca lo delataste, y nos costó mucho averiguar cómo lo hacía.

Hizo una pausa. Sus ojos lloraban lágrimas de cocodrilo. Luego continuó:

—Nunca fuimos una familia perfecta. No éramos magos de legada, y tengo que admitir que mi propia magia me resultaba incómoda. Cuando Constantine y Jericho mostraron por primera vez sus poderes, se me cayó el mundo encima. Me negué a aceptarlo, me distancié de mis hijos y le dejé a mi marido una carga que no pudo soportar.

—Tal vez porque Constantine se convirtió en la encarnación del mal —dijo Call, no sin cierta sorna.

—Eso también, pero nuestra familia ya se estaba desmoronando desde mucho antes de que Jericho muriera. De hecho, cuando el accidente ocurrió, culpé a los magos, al Magisterium y a la Asamblea. Hui de la realidad y volví a mi país de origen. Ni siquiera me presenté para recoger el cuerpo.

Call no pudo evitar pensar que Anastasia había tenido la misma reacción que su padre: culpar al Magisterium de lo ocurrido. Esa conclusión le horrorizó, tanto que tuvo que obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, a concentrarse en el relato de Anastasia.

—Aún recuerdo la llamada de Rufus contándome que mi hijo había muerto. Se disculpó, ¿sabes? Asumió la culpa. Sus palabras solo avivaron mi ira, así que cuando Constantine escapó dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso, me alegré. Los magos por fin tenían lo que se merecían, aunque mi marido no pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Os divorciasteis? —quiso saber Call.

—No. Jacques se suicidó, aunque yo ya me lo esperaba porque nunca fue un hombre de carácter. Se refugiaba en sus libros, era muy blando. No pudo soportarlo. En el fondo, fue lo mejor. Se hubiera vuelto loco de haber estado vivo cuando su hijo comenzó a matar gente. Por eso —dejó de admirar el cuadro y se volvió hacia Call, que permitió que Anastasia le acariciara la mejilla con la misma devoción con la que había acariciado la imagen de su familia— debes recuperar tus recuerdos, para que yo pueda ofrecerte la felicidad que se te fue arrebatada.

Call se liberó de sus garras de un manotazo. La historia del suicidio de su marido y de la muerte de Jericho lo habían hecho sentir culpable, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran solo una artimaña y dudaba de hasta qué punto eran verdad.

—No soy tu hijo —terció, como para reafirmarlo ante Anastasia y ante él mismo—. Mi nombre es Callum Hunt y ya tengo una familia.

—Lo sé, Alastair es un buen hombre —asintió ella—. De hecho, le estoy muy agradecida por haberse encargado de tu durante mi ausencia, aunque cometí un gran error al dejar que fuese él quien te criase. En ese momento no e sentía capacitada para volver a educar a un niño. Tenía miedo.

—Creía que me habíais dejado con Alastair porque Joseph pensaba que esa era la voluntad de Constantine.

Anastasia rio.

—Yo fui quien lo convenció de eso. Pensé que, tuvieras recuerdos o no, tenías derecho a una infancia feliz. Además, cuando descubrimos quién eran ya estabas muy unido a Alastair. Habría sido cruel separarte de aquel que creías que era tu padre.

—¿Así que, si lo hubieras sabido antes, me habrías secuestrado?

—No creo que «secuestrar» sea la palabra más adecuada, pero… posiblemente.

Las llamas de los candelabros se alzaron, lamiendo el techo peligrosamente con la furia de Call. No lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero no quería detenerlo. No le importaba en absoluto que la casa ardiera.

Anastasia chasqueó los dedos y Call sintió que algo se cerraba en su interior, como una botella a la que habían vuelto a poner el tapón. Las llamas volvieron a su forma original, aunque la cera aún se derramaba sobre la plata.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó, mientras se frotaba en pecho, incómodo. Le faltaba el aliento.

—He detenido tu flujo de magia —explicó ella—. Es una práctica que los Maestros del Magisterium tienen prohibido, por el dolor que causa en los alumnos, pero a veces es necesario romper las normas. Cuando tienes tan poco control sobre tu poder, es fácil doblegarte.

Call se estremeció. Era consciente de que estaba en inferioridad si intentaba enfrentarse a Joseph, pero nunca había sido tan evidente.

—¿Ves ahora por qué me necesitas? —dijo Anastasia, con una mirada de profunda compasión—. Al contrario que los adeptos de Constantine, yo no deseo el regreso de Enemigo de la Muerte. Lo único que quiero es la felicidad de mi hijo, decidas como decidas llamarte. Pero para poder elegir tienes que conocer ambas caras de la moneda, y por eso es esencial que recuperes tus recuerdos. Solo cuando eso ocurra tendrás libre albedrío.

No hubo réplica ni contraataque; Call estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado confundido y demasiado sorprendido como para hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que lo hacía sentir impotente y aterrorizado. Se preguntó su era así como debían vivir siempre los humanos no-magos, y de repente le invadió una profunda compasión hacia Kilie, la chica de la mochila de unicornio.

Anastasia chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y el nudo se deshizo. Call sintió cómo la magia volvía a fruir dentro de él, y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerla bajo control.

—No existe el libre albedrío —soltó, respirando violentamente—. No en esta casa, no siendo el Enemigo de la Muerte.

—Tienes una mentalidad muy cerrada —dijo Anastasia, pero no era un reproche, sino una observación.

—Quiero ver a Estrago —pidió Call, y ella entendió la indirecta.

—Supongo que podemos dejar el tema por hoy —Miró su reloj de muñeca—. ¿Tienes hambre? El Maestro Joseph estará encantado de tener un nuevo comensal. Después de revivir a los muertos, la cocina es su mayor pasión.

Sin embargo, Call no la escuchó. Se había ido en cuando consideró que tenía permiso, y se alejaba por las escaleras como el ratón que huya de la víbora. Tras unos segundos ya estaba fuera de la vista de Anastasia.

—No debiste haber atado su magia —Una voz resonó entre las sombras. El cuerpo del Maestro Joseph se hizo visible mientras se acercaba a Anastasia, que observaba con la mirada perdida el pasillo por el que había desaparecido Call.

—No tenía otra opción —se justificó ella—. Habrían ardido todas las fotografías.

—Una copia no es tan valiosa como el original. Céntrate, Madden, o tendré que hacerlo a mi manera.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, asustada de repente. Recuperó la compostura cuando volvió a dirigirse a Joseph—. Constantine solo puede volver a su cuerpo por voluntad propia. Si fuerzas su alma…

—Podría perderse en el vacío para siempre, lo sé —la interrumpió Joseph—. Pero es un riesgo que asumiría sin dudarlo a cambio de la posibilidad de descifrar la esencia de la vida.

—Déjame más tiempo. Lo conseguiré —Anastasia pretendía sonar firme, pero en su lugar parecía estar casi suplicando.

Joseph asintió conforme, pero antes de recordó sus planes para aquella tarde, y ella se estremeció.

—No fracasaré —subrayó Anastasia.


End file.
